Starlit
by Eviluru
Summary: A war that left a world abandoned grew a child. He only sought revenge against a government that said his only crime was existing as he leaves the dead world behind he searches for people who can help him kill only to find something bigger, something more worthy enough to drop his hatred and revenge. He will commit crimes and save peoples lives for a bigger cause than just revenge.


p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I wonder if I dreamed to be free that night, because in a way it was granted but never was. In a way I was given a burden a team of specialists would have trouble performing, but I still took it onto myself out of obligation. I did it because I had loyalty to someone, not the monarch, or government or even family. For myself to talk about loyalty is quite the irony. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Are you going to answer the question or not?" The interrogator asked. Ah after so long I had finally become captured, I have been many times before but this one wasn't a trick, ploy or distraction./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Ah sorry, I seemed to have forgotten while in my daydreams." I let out a playful smile of sincerity, only to be kneed in the face. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Mr Winchester, I don't think we'll get anything out of him by hitting or asking." The sergeant at the door closed his mouth quickly as he opened it. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yes, yes... You may use the serum Doctor." The fierce looking man called Winchester ordered./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Right away." The doctor replied quickly hurrying to my side with a coffee stained white coat. A few minutes passed before Winchester started talking again, he paced the room looking for something to occupy his mind. We didn't seem like the type to know what happened on that planet./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'll ask you again, did you have a reason to murder all those military men and government officials?" He bore his eyes into leaned in closer so his face was almost touching mine./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Winchester..." I played a seductive tone trying to avoid the question, "I don't think I can hold myself back if you get that close." I batted my eye lashes. He flew back a few meters quite obviously new to being hit on by other men. I threw in a blush and avoided his gaze by looking to the floor. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I-I don't..." He was quite shaken, am I really that attractive?/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Mr Winchester, Sir!" The sergeant again, he realized he was being played with to my disappointment./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He clears his throat./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Once more, did you have a reason? Yes or no!" He shouted this time./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yes." Very seriously this time looked right at him, remembering why I did it in such a gruesome way./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What on the great capital of Earth could have possessed you to do such a thing?" A snarling response, fully expecting a insane reason and the ravings of a mad man./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""A women." I sighed./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""A women?" More surprised at this answer than should be intended./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'll tell you everything willingly from the beginning till now. Only if you promise to listen to everything I have to say." I gave my earnest hope, trying to tug at the man's heartstrings./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""If a little bit of it sounds impossible then-" He began but I cut him off./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""It will sound impossible, you see, she was a... Alien." I very carefully picked that word but there was no other /em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Haaaaaaaaaaaaah." He let out a long laugh, "Are you telling the truth? Your saying you had first contact? Doctor double up the serum."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'll continue on while this gets into my blood, what do you know of the planet Lullaby?" I asked. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I thought you were continuing from the story?" He gave an annoyed look./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""To properly explain you have to know where the other persons knowledge extends to." I answered, and he simply nodded./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""it's a prison planet that got the nickname lullaby because it puts the hard offending prisoners to sleep." He surrendered his knowledge./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Mostly right, it is also used of a way to silence entire families of the rebel faction over fifty years ago." I stated./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Wha?!" The look of shock./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""The families of the faction were sent there to live in a way to ensure there was no more uprisings. Have all the families of the ones currently fighting as hostage and threaten to kill them all." I started my story./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""But that's..." Winchester looked like he was beginning to question his belief./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"""The families weren't put to sleep, they were left to cultivate the land with no equipment or resources, the facility holding the prisoners were given clear instructions not to help them and to shoot them on sight."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""How did you get this information." Winchester asked his second last question./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""My family was apart of that faction, I was born and raised there, in one word I could describe it: Heaven." I smiled thinking back./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What? Life on a prison planet abandoned everything was heaven?" More shocked at that than anything else./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""We had food, water shelter, surprisingly enough no one from other parts attacked each other because... Well I don't know we knew better. We worked together in fields but then someone said it wasn't enough.../p 


End file.
